Ce que j'aime chez toi
by Cyclae
Summary: OS: Il la déteste, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer ce qu'elle es. Elle se déteste et voudrait pouvoir être aimée.  cette fiction redevient un OS


Aw ce que j'aime ce one-shot huhu ~ Je l'ai réécrit afin de corriger les dernières fautes et j'ai changé la fin ~

Disclamé : tout est à JK.R sauf l'histoire

Cyclae

* * *

><p>Elle aurait du savoir que cela se reproduirait, mais elle ne s'y était pas préparé et lorsque encore une fois Ron retomba dans les immondes tentacules roses bonbon de Lavande Brown, Hermione pria le ciel pour devenir aveugle et échapper à ce dont elle était témoin. Son Ron dans ses bras à elle. C'était un cauchemar, le trou noir s'était ouvert et elle se sentait aspirée à l'intérieur. Pourquoi y retournait il à peine un mois après qu'il s'en soit débarrassé...un mois après avoir prononcé son nom alors, qu'il était inconscient ? Elle y avait tellement cru et pourtant cela n'avait servit à rien.<p>

Elle tentait de se détacher de lui mais, de cette vision cauchemardesque, mais elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Elle sentait son cœur se fissurer et c'était douloureux, comme un corps qu'on écrase violemment et dont on brise les os un par un. Et dire qu'il n'en saurait rien, ou qu'il s'en ficherait. Alors qu'elle pensait tomber dans les escaliers, le rire strident et immonde de Lavande ramena Hermione à la triste réalité et celle-ci se détourna d'eux pour se mettre à courir au hasard dans les couloirs. Elle bousculait les élèves qu'elle croisait, se fichant éperdument des cris, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, elle ne savait pas vers où elle se dirigeait et n'en avait que faire, tant qu'elle ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre.

Elle finit par se retrouver face à la porte menant à la tour d'astronomie. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et se réfugia dans l'escalier. Tout y était silencieux, rien n'était là pour la faire souffrir et seul le sifflement du vent s'engouffrait dans ce petit havre de paix. Lentement Hermione se mit à monter les marches de métal tout en se demandant si elle ne devait pas plutôt se jeter du haut de la tour afin que tout s'arrête que la douleur cesse, que son cœur soit enfin en paix qu'il ne batte plus pour Ron. Mais, elle se ravisa se disant qu'elle manquerait peut-être à certaine personnes comme Harry ou Ginny.

Elle arriva bientôt tout en haut et se trouva enfin seule avec une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait communiquer sous peine d'entendre les fameux ''jte l'avais bien dit'', une douleur trop insupportable pour être gardée au fond d'elle. Elle s'assit prés de la rambarde et se mit à regarder le paysage. Les arbres de la forêt interdite vacillant légèrement sous le vent, le ciel bleu noir parsemé d'étoiles et les oiseaux de nuit volant tranquillement. Eux ils ne devaient pas souffrir comme elle à cet instant. Quand la boule dans son estomac exploser, Hermione eut un sursaut, sa vue se brouilla, elle sentit des larmes aussi grosses que pouvait l'être un souaffle rouler sur ses joues rougies par sa course. Elle en sécha quelques unes d'un revers de mains et resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle regardait le ciel qui ne changeait pas. Il faisait si beau aujourd'hui, elle pouvait voir la lune ronde comme une orange, briller de tout son éclat. Elle baissa les yeux vers le lac où elle pouvait voir des élèves certainement sortis de leur dortoir en fraude qui s'amusaient, eux ils étaient heureux, eux il ne connaissaient pas encore les mots qu'amour pouvaient infliger lorsqu'un triangle amoureux était créé.

Elle voulait être heureuse elle aussi mais, trop de choses gâchaient ce bonheur qu'elle s'efforçait de créer. Repensant soudain à Ron elle ne pu retenir un cri de rage, un cri du cœur qui résonna dans la tour comme la pire des souffrances que l'on pouvait endurer. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, s'effondra et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, un peu comme une enfant, puis elle pleura bruyamment un long moment, murmurant parfois le prénom de Ron ou des insultes qui lui étaient destinés mais, que jamais il n'entendrait car elle ne voulait plus le voir.

- Granger, Granger, tu es vraiment...stupide...Railla une voix prés de la jeune fille. Chialer pour Weasmoche ? Je te pensais bien plus intelligente.

Elle leva la tête et vit que face à elle se tenait Drago Malfoy. Le jeune homme se tenait contre la barrière, bras croisés, il ne portait pas son uniforme mais, un costume qui soulignait parfaitement son physique plutôt bien dessiné. Il était décoiffé et semblait essoufflé au vu de ses joues rouges.

Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner une forme potable, il montra à Hermione un sourire moqueur. Comme d'habitude, il se montrait supérieur et égoïste. Un serpentard pure souche, pensa Hermione.

- Fiche le camp ! Vociféra la Gryffondor.  
>- Calme ta joie Granger, je viens en paix. Il leva les mains.<p>

En paix ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas elle, mais quand elle vit qu'il ne disait toujours pas d'anneries elle tenta.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
>- Hum...je viens ici pour voir le paysage et je tombe sur mon homologue en train de chialer pour un crétin.<br>- Et alors ? Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde...Et Ron n'est pas un crétin !  
>- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes..et arrêtes de crier. Je t'ai pas agressé non ? Bon sang les filles sont vraiment chiantes. Je te fais simplement remarquer que si c'était pas un crétin il tripoterait pas Brown dans tout les couloirs de l'école, devant toi. Je sortais de la soirée de ce bouffon de Slugh, j'ai vu Weasmachin peloter Brown et je t'es vu partir comme une flèche. D'ailleurs tu as failli me rentrer dedans et bousiller mon costume. Il m'a coûté un elfe de maison.<br>- Un elfe de maison ?! Couina Hermione en levant un regard réprobateur sur lui. Mais... Attends…. Pourquoi m'avoir suivit ? Demanda Hermione interloquée.  
>- Granger...je...comment te...ah oui ! Donc je suis ton homologue, par conséquent je passe une partie de mon temps avec toi et ce même, si j'en ai pas forcément envie, et même si tu dit rien je vois la manière dont tu te comportes. Soit tu vas être sur les nerfs et tu vas passer les trois quarts de la ronde à maudire Weasley. Soit tu ne l'as pas vu et tu reste calme, par contre tu tires la gueule et c'est pas marrant parce que je peux pas t'emmerder pour te foutre en rogne puisque tu réponds jamais. C'est pas que mais, même si je trouve que tu es une Missjesaistout détestable, t'en reste pas moins la seule personne qui ne soit pas constamment sur mon dos à surveiller le moindre de mes gestes. Même si on ne se parle pas et qu'on s'aime pas des masse tu es une compagnie qui...devient de plus en plus agréable, les fois ou on se parle juste comme ça et ou on ne se hurle pas dessus. En fait il n'y a que quand tu est à proximité de Potter que je ne te supporte pas. Ah et tu es une sang de bourbe, c'est l'info principale.<br>- Donc, là je suis une personne agréable ?  
>- Bah, étant donné l'état dans lequel tu es à cause de ce crasseux de Weasley, non pas des masses. Je te pensais bien plus intelligente Granger. Franchement un Weasley...y'a mieux quand même...en plus il est roux...je déteste les roux...Soufflât-il.<br>- Tu ne le connais pas. Murmura Hermione qui le fixait d'un air méfiant. Et quand je te vois je me dis que les blonds c'est pas mieux.  
>- Le peu que je connais de Wealsey me suffit Granger. Même moi je bien plus délicat et les blonds...c'est bien, alors calme ta joie.<br>- C'est vrai, faire mine que tu t'intéresses à Parkinson pour qu'elle continu traîner derrière toi avec la langue pendante de désir...c'est vraiment digne de quelqu'un de ton ''rang''. Très serpentard, très Malfoyen.  
>- C'est sûr que si tu prends Parkinson comme exemple...ronchonna le jeune homme.<br>- Quoi ça ne te plais pas ?  
>- Elle est...comment dire ça sans paraître le pire des enfoiré...lourde, chieuse, collante ?<br>- T'es délicats toi...  
>- Que veux tu ? Puis il vint s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.<p>

Il restèrent assis dans un silence qui paru sans fin et pesant, durant un moment. Elle continuait de regarder la lune danser au grès des nuages qui lui tournait autour et lui il observait de loin les élèves qui se trouvaient au lac et il se demandait qu'elles atroces punitions ils devraient leurs infliger s'il les coincés. Soudain, Hermione se leva, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui commença à la suivre des yeux. Elle fit les cent pas. Sa robe rose, vaporeuse flottant autour d'elle, ses talons claquants sur le sol en bois, ses cheveux fouettant l'air et la colère se lisant sur son visage.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Lavande ! Cette fille est stupide, elle ne ferait même pas la différence en un botruc et un pissenlit ! Elle passe son temps à glousser comme une poule, elle critique la moindre chose qui n'est pas pour elle digne d'intérêt, elle adore la divination, la divination ! C'est tellement ridicule, on ne peut pas lire l'avenir dans le marre de café ! Il lui trouve quoi à cette...pintade à deux de QI ? Elle est hideuse en plus ! Elle passe son temps à se pomponner pour paraître plus jolie..et ..ça marche...elle est certainement bien mieux que moi, c'est même sûr...au final elle est bien mieux que moi...Et sa colère s'envola laissant place à une tristesse comme on en voyait pas souvent.  
>- Granger tu me files la migraine. Drago s'était levé pour l'arrêter en la tenant par le poignet. Pourquoi toutes les filles sont obligés de se prendre la tête de la sorte ? Tout pour qu'on en vienne à les complimenter. C'est tout de même impressionnant, j'ai jamais vu ça. Tu es une plaie.<br>- Tu es le premier à dire que je suis hideuse, j'ai fini par le croire. Hermione baissa le regard. Et puis c'est vrai..je vois pas quels compliments on pourrais me faire...

- Si tu me laisse dire je vais continuer. T'es pas...t'es pas marrante. D'habitude on s'amuse bien tous les deux. A s'insulter ! Se pousser à bout ! Tu es la seule personne à qui je porte de l'intérêt ici alors pitié Granger ne devient un machin flasque et aussi intelligent et réactif qu'un légume.

Le Serpentard se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé et elle n'avait jamais fait s'emballer sa libido. Mais, il avait finit par apprendre au grès de ses diverses aventures que chaque fille pouvait être jolie. Donc Granger pouvait l'être, enfin s'il suivait sa logique. Il saisit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille qui sursauta.

- Range ça !

Il eut un léger rictus et agita sa baguette. Soudain Hermione cru mourir en sentant sa robe se resserrer au niveau de sa taille, ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, des cheveux non plus ébouriffés, mais de jolies boucles brune.

- Malfoy et je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquez.  
>- Tu parles trop alors boucle-là et laisse faire. Sourit le jeune homme. Je me montre intelligent et te montre que tu peux être jolie. Comme ça je pourrait encore trouver de quoi t'emmerder. Donc, déjà si tu daignais porter une robe correctement se serai mieux, elle était mal serrée, ça met ta taille en valeur parce que oui tu as une taille très fine et c'est un avantage. Et en passant je prouve que je sais être gentil et se sera la seule et unique fois. Et ça reste rentre toi et moi et ne me dis pas « sinon » parce que pour le moment j'ai rien en réserve ais ça pourrait venir.<p>

Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Un peu comme un lion rodant autour de sa proie afin de savoir par quel morceau il allait commencer à la dévorer. La jeune fille peu rassurée ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était là à lui tourner autour, à l'observer d'un œil concentré et elle sentait qu'ouvrir la bouche signerait son arrêt de mort.

De son côté, plus Drago lui tournait autour plus il lui trouvait des formes de plus en plus agréables. Il fallait dire que sans collant, sans cet uniforme ridicule, il pouvait mieux voir de quoi elle était faite. Il lui trouvait enfin et au bout de six longues années, de divines et délicates formes. Plus il lui tournait autour plus il s'approchait d'elle. Oui Granger était qui elle était, ce n'était pas une fille facile à vivre, mais ils avaient décidé de tenter de se supporter. C'était une sang de bourbe, mais elle était sa sang de bourbe dans la mesure ou ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. A cet instant là il se sentait être le seul à la hauteur pour sécher ses larmes, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela, gentil oui, mais pas trop...et pourtant.

Bientôt, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Granger, était Granger, elle était toujours mise à part des autres filles. Il y avait les poules, les idiotes et il y avait Granger, un cœur, une âme, du répondant, de l'intelligence et un corps qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Lentement et trop attiré par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux il s'approcha d'elle, son regard orageux plein d'envie et les lèvres légèrement pincées.

- Je peux te complimenter, mais tu dois me laisser faire. Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de celle qui sursauta.

Au point où elle en était, Hermione ne refusa pas la proposition de son ennemi. Au pire il allait la critiquer et elle irait encore pleurer dans son coin. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa donc faire comme il venait de lui demander. Mais sentir son regard sur elle, lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle ne comprit pas ce cœur qui se mit soudain à battre avec une vitesse telle qu'elle cru mourir. L'ambiance était étrange, Ron avait disparu, l'ennemi était un prédateur, son regard avait prit feu et il se rapprochait et plus il s'approchait plus elle sentait qu'il fallait reculer. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur glacé de la tour. Quand elle comprit qu'elle était coincé et que c'était fini.

Il vint s'abaisser légèrement près d'elle et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la cheville de la jeune fille afin de remonter sa main lentement le long de sa jambe ce qui la fit frissonner comme jamais.

- De une. Ne pas porter de collants montre bien plus tes jolies jambes. Elles sont longues, fuselées et pourraient donner de bien vilaines idées à qui ne ferait que les frôler.

Elle frissonna mais ne dit rien. Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau à sa hauteur, il pressa les hanches de son ennemie avec envie et se pencha sur son oreille.

- Des hanches fines et délicates qui feraient le bonheur de n'importe quel homme, mais que ce crasseux ne saura pas apprécier.

Il se colla tout contre elle et sentit le cœur de sa victime s'affoler à son approche. Sentir son malaise lui était agréable, sentir qu'il avait les pleins pouvoir l'excitait. Quand un feu nouveau s'alluma, un volcan. Il l'empoigna par la taille pour la garder définitivement contre lui et plongea son regard d'acier dans son regard ambré. Elle se figea.

- Une poitrine dont je dirais qu'elle s'harmonise avec ces courbes fines et appétissantes.  
>- Quel poète. Il est vrai se mensonge ? Interrogea une Hermione qui se sentait fondre sous les paroles de son homologue.<br>- Shuut. Susurrât-il en s'appuyant encore contre elle. Donc je disais. Il caressa du bout de son nez le cou d'Hermione qu'il sentit céder sous lui.

Le visage d'Hermione était la partie d'elle sur laquelle il avait le plus à dire. Il avança son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de celle qu'il tenait sous sa coupe et commença à murmurer d'une voix si basse qu'elle fut obligé de s'approcher encore plus jusqu'à combler l'espace vide entre eux. Cela faisait vibrer chaque parties d'elle, ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains devinrent moites et tombèrent le long de son corps qui était soutenu par les bras du Serpentard. Son cœur voulait sortir de son corps tellement il hurlait et frappait contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle avait chaud, elle tremblait et tout s'embrouillait. Il tentait de se contenir, il arrivait à se contrôler, mais s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle le rendait de plus en plus incontrôlable. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait toujours rejeté, il n'avait jamais osé accepter cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle quand elle était si près de lui. C'était pour ça qu'il l'insulté, qu'il attisé le feu et la haine. Prendre le dessus lui permettait de se contrôler, de rester calme et à bonne distance. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de contrôler quoi que se soit, il voulait savoir ce que c'était que de perdre le contrôle, ce que c'était de toucher celle qu'on aimait en secret depuis si longtemps.

- Ton cou est à croquer, à déchiqueter, à lacérer au couteau. Il passa ses lèvres tremblantes sur son cou et se prit à mordiller sa peau. Ton odeur enivrante, délicate, le parfum qui t'entoure quand tu sors de la bibliothèque, l'odeur des fleurs près du lac où tu semble passer tout ton temps. Tu sais que c'est une drogue pour le pauvre homme qui ose trop t'approcher. Il passa son nez sans les cheveux son ennemie pour s'enivrer d'elle encore et encore. Tes oreilles qui entendent ce qu'elles ne devraient pas, comme les mensonges de Weasley. Elle voulu se débattre mais il abattit doucement ses lèvres sur son lobe et cru l'entendre gémir. Il fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur son oreille et sur sa nuque et se redressa pour lui faire face. Des yeux dans lesquels j'aimerais pouvoir me perdre sans avoir peur de ne pas retrouver mon chemin car tu serais là. Les yeux ambres sont les plus beaux et les plus doux, ils ne méritent pas les larmes que tu leurs donnes. Il continua de la regarder droit dans les yeux et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau d'Hermione, de son cou jusqu'à son buste. Ta peau d'albâtre qui ne peut être souillée par n'importe qui.

Il en arriva à la partie critique et tout ses sens s'éveillèrent soudainement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tes lèvres sont la plus belle partie de toi après ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme. Cette partie de toi que personne n'a pu toucher. Ces deux traits fins et rosâtres, même si il n'en sort que tes paroles de missjesaistout, tu sais en jouer pour envoûter celui que tu désires. Il effleura de ses doigt les lèvres de celle qui était à présent sous le charme de ses paroles, de lui tout court. Puis-je...

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponses et sans sommations il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille qui sursauta entre ses bras. A cet instant il se laissa aller et perdit aussi le contrôle. Elle lui répondait et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la passion, la fougue de ce baiser interdit par tant de principes et tant de lois. Il la tenait contre lui, elle se tenait à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Elle l'entendait rugir de désir, il l'entendait gémir. Il promenait ses mains sur ses hanches, son dos et les faisaient redescendre sur sa taille afin de la maintenir encore contre lui. La présence de Drago Malfoy évitait à Hermione Granger de sombrer dans la douleur, et la présence d'Hermione Granger évitait à Drago Malfoy de tomber dans une tombe creusée par Voldemort.

Lorsque enfin il se détacha d'elle et qu'il la regarda à nouveau, rien n'avait changé elle était toujours aussi belle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans qu'aucune paroles ne soient échangées. Que dire lorsque vous embrassez avec passion celui, ou celle que vous vous êtes efforcé durant six ans à haïr ? Faut-il fuir ou continuer ? Ils se comportaient comme des enfants ayant fait une bêtise et s'en rendant compte trop tard.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à échanger un seul regard sans rougir. Puis elle s'approcha de lui, le regard absent, comme envoûtée, elle caressa d'une main maladroite la joue du Serpentard qui ne su que faire. Il ne connaissait pas la tendresse, il ne connaissait que la violence, mais contre toute attente et aux prix d'un effort dont jamais il ne se serait cru capable, il la prit dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Ainsi la violente passion laissa place à la douceur.  
>Elle finit par se détacher de lui et sans un mot avant de repartir vers les escaliers en courant, elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

Il attendit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là, il sentit son cœur se meurtrir, elle ne devait pas se sentit coupable, il était le seul pêcheur ici présent. Elle n'était qu'une innocente victime. Elle était sa victime. Il se mit donc à courir, il dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et menée par une étrange sensation il se dirigea vers la tour des rouges et or, sa course menée par un cœur battant, d'un désir encore présent. Mais quand il arriva près du tableau il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un bout de sa robe se faire avaler par le tableau qui se referma.

oOo

Elle prit ses affaires et les jeta dans les filets à bagages au dessus de son siège avant de s'asseoir. Les vacances de Pâques avaient fini par arriver et Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle s'affala sur la banquette, car elle serait cette fois seule durant le voyage, Harry et Ron ayant décider de rester au château afin de voir les œufs au chocolat Géants de Hagrid.

La jeune fille prit un livre et commença à le lire avec près d'elle un petit paquets de sucreries en cas de faim soudaine et d'une flemme monstrueuse qui l'empêcherait de se lever pour aller jusqu'au chariot.

Le voyage fut plutôt calme, si on mettait de côté les élèves courant dans le train en criant. Mais ce calme ne dura pas car quelques heures après le début de sa lecture, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une voix vint interrompre sa lecture.

- Il n'y a plus de compartiment libre, je peux m'installer ici ?

Elle releva la tête et croisa ces yeux orageux que jamais elle n'aurait voulu revoir. Depuis ce jour là ils s'étaient évité soigneusement, elle n'était jamais seule avec lui dans un couloir, les rondes ils les faisaient rapidement et souvent séparément. Il fallait oublier ce qui jamais n'aurait du se passer, mais oublier l'inoubliable était impossible. Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger ne s'étaient pas vu depuis si longtemps que ce fut un électrochoc pour tous les deux. Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre et elle cru mourir, son livre tomba au sol et elle se rassit brusquement.

- Je vais aller ailleurs, je veux pas te déranger...dit il en se tournant.  
>- Non, tu ne me déranges pas ! Tu...tu peux rester...Bredouilla l'adolescente en prenant son livre.<p>

Il n'attendit pas plus et referma la porte du compartiment pour ensuite s'asseoir après avoir mit sa valise dans le filet. Une fois assit un silence pesant tomba entre eux et les parois du train semblèrent les écraser. Il s'efforçait de regarder par la fenêtre et elle tentait de lire son livre, mais il était là et c'était perturbant. Dans leur tête les images de cette soirée ne cessaient de passer et de repasser. Il se dit qu'il aurait du partir et aller dans un autre compartiment mais il l'avait reconnu, elle derrière son livre, ses jambes nues, ses mains fines. Non il n'avait pas choisit celui-ci par hasard. Il finit par enfin tourner la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle tenait de lire son livre qu'elle tenait à l'envers et était devenu tremblante. Il sourit, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle piqua un fard fondit sur son livre et tenta de lire en le retournant, mais le sourire du jeune homme face à tant d'efforts vint ne s'effacerait pas. Elle tentait de cacher ses joues rouges, mais quand elle leva la tête elle vit que pour lui ce n'était pas mieux. Ne laissant que ses yeux paraître au dessus de son bouquin il comprit qu'elle souriait. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il rougissait aussi et ça, pour un Serpentard c'était impossible. Il tourna la tête, un peu comme un enfant boudeur et l'entendit glousser derrière son livre. Il finit par s'apaiser.

Tu y repenses ? Demanda le jeune homme en fixant l'extérieur.

Oui.

Souvent ?

Trop souvent...et toi ?

Pareil...

Tu crois...que ça aurait vraiment du se faire ?

J'en sais rien, mais ce qui est fait...est fait...tu regrettes ?

J'ai tenté mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, donc non.

On se déteste.

Oui. Mais il n'y a qu'un pas.

On devrais oublier...qu'on le veuille ou pas rien ne changera.

C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ?

Tu ne le fais pas toi ?

J'essaie mais...c'est dur. Tu es le seul à t'être montré...doux.

Tu as une définition de la douceur assez étrange.

On en a tous une...Puis elle leva la tête vers lui. Plus jamais ?

Je ne crois pas...on pourras dire ce que l'on voudra, c'était une fois. Nous étions seuls et tu conviendras avec moi que c'est rare. On es pas du même monde, tout nous oppose, on pourrais chercher, on ne sera jamais heureux si la haine ne se maintient pas. On s'est toujours détesté et c'est ça qui a fait que. Et...avec tout ce qu'il se passe...pour notre survie il vaut mieux rester...distants...

Très bien...

A ces mots Hermione le visage fermé, rangea son livre dans sa valise qu'elle descendit du filet. Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Tu es un lâche Malfoy. Parce que... quand on aime..on ne se le cache pas...on en a pas honte et on se bat. J'ai pas choisi un compartiment vide pour rien... j'ai pas cherché à t'éviter parce que j'ai compris que plus je le ferai plus je penserai à toi. Je crois qu'au point où on es je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire ce que je ressens. Et si tu veux tout savoir...maintenant que je t'entend, j'ai honte.

Elle vint alors se pencher sur lui et posa le bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une dernière fois, juste une. Il sentait ses lèvres trembler, il l'entendait déjà pleurer alors qu'aucune larme ne perlait encore sur son visage. Elle se détacha de lui et s'enfuit. Comme une ombre, aussi vite que cette nuit là. Il fixa la porte fermée et il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour regretter et pour vouloir la suivre. Mais il l'avait dit...c'était impossible, ils étaient si différents et de plus la guerre qui se préparait n'allait rien arranger. C'est à cet instant là qu'il regretta d'avoir un cœur.

OOo

Cela fait déjà une semaine que les élèves avaient repris possession des salles de classe du château après leur retour des vacances de Pâques. Ce soir là, dans la grande salle les élèves continuaient de parler de leur découvertes culinaires tout en dévorant les repas délicieux proposés par l'école. Hermione souriait en compagnie de Ginny qui racontait comment elle avait ridiculisée Fred et George dans un petit match de Quidditch au Terrier. Elle aurait voulu avoir été présente mais elle avait passée ses vacances en France avec ses parents. Mais ses vacances avaient été en parties gâchées par sa dispute avec Drago dans le train. Elle y avait souvent pensé, elle avait souvent pensé à lui envoyer une lettre, mais s'y était toujours résignée. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier, mais n'y était jamais parvenue même avec tous les efforts du monde. C'est alors qu'elle glissa un regard discret vers lui, mais sa tentative de faire dans la discrétion tomba à l'eau quand elle vit que celui-ci aussi la regardait. Ce n'était pas un regard suppliant, c'était un regard attristé. Et à la fois haineux, ce qu'elle comprenait et qui la toucha. Cela la toucha même trop, c'est alors qu'elle quitta la grande salle en courant sous les regards surpris de ses amis qui voulurent se lever mais restèrent cloué sur le banc en voyant Drago Malfoy se mettre à courir derrière elle.

Attends !

Il la chercha un moment sans vraiment savoir où chercher et se souvint. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage et s'agrandit quand il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était dos à la barrière, ses yeux laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il tenta de garder contenance et avança vers elle.

Je ne suis pas lâche. Je cherchais juste à te protéger d'un monde trop sombre pour toi. Tu sais ce que je suis, tu sais que je pourrais te faire du mal. J'ai toujours tenté de te protéger. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Alors...tout ce que tu as dis...c'était vrai ? Ce soir là ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Oui. Ce que j'aime chez toi Granger c'est ce qui te fais toi. Tu es désirables. Je me sens comme un pauvre homme quand je te vois. Je n'ose te toucher parce que j'ai peur de te salir de tout ce que j'ai fais. Tu as un corps qui briserait tout les serments des hommes d'église. Tu as cette peau diaphane qui me donne envie de la frôler du bout des doigts. Tu as un regard pour lequel je n'aurai jamais peur de me battre et de faire couler le sang. Tu as des lèvres qui me rendent fou. Tu es intelligente, tu sais te défendre, tu as un caractère de lionne, tu te bats contre moi et j'aime les défis. Et si tu ne cesse pas de te mordiller les lèvres de cette manière je te plaque contre ce mur et je t'embrasse comme je ne l'ai as fais la dernière fois et tu ne t'en remettras pas. Souffla la jeune homme à bout.

Alors fais le.

Elle dit cela avec une telle désinvolture qu'il sentit les dernières barrières les séparant se briser et comme il venait de le dire sur un ton menaçant. Il prit les poignets de l'adolescente et les plaqua contre les mur, il se colla tout contre elle, la sentant essoufflée, la sentant désireuse de lui faire atteindre ses limites. Il embrassa délicatement son épaule, son cou, son oreille, sa tempe et vint alors déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il relâcha ses mains et caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui semblait apprécier cette violence d'une infinie douceur. Elle le laissa la brutaliser un moment, faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos, dans ses mains, sur sa nuque. Des caresses qui donnaient à Drago l'impression de rêver.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et leva les yeux vers lui.

Il faudra se cacher je suppose ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Si on ne veut pas se faire tuer...oui.

Se sera...notre petit secret ?

Notre petits secret oui.

Ron serait fou. Elle ricanna.

Drago prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et fit revenir son visage vers le sien.

Tu as des pensées très Serpentard. J'aime ça. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

* * *

><p>Alors on en pense quoi ? :3<p> 


End file.
